A night in Spain
by Ifyouonlyknew25
Summary: Sonny and Chad both get to go to Spain. Will they annoy each other to death? Or will this be step one to unite Channy?
1. Chapter 1

A Night in Spain

A/N: I am super excited! I love starting stories, and I have a feeling this will be a good one… if anyone reads it. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Sadly :( **

"Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper to Mr. Condor's office." It was a regular announcement. Both Chad and Sonny would get called down to Mr. Condor's office almost everyday. Yesterday Chad filled Sonny's shoes with pudding. The day before Sonny broke all of Chad's mirrors. He had to go an hour without looking at himself. And always, one would be ticked off and one would be laughing. But neither one had done anything today. In fact, the snakes that Chad ordered hadn't even arrived yet. So both Chad and Sonny were confused when they walked into Mr. Condor's office. Chad was already sitting down when Sonny walked in. She sat down.

"Mr. Condor, I don't know what he was doing," Sonny pointed to Chad. "But I was very busy being a good girl and rehearsing for my show."

"I understand Sonny, and Chad… you're not in trouble either."

Chad breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to get Mr. Condor mad. And frankly, Sonny didn't want to either.

"Well, Marshall and Tim (I just guessed at Chad's directors name) both agree with me. Both of you are way out of line with your feuding. So, we are sending both of you to Spain for three weeks."

"Oh, Mr. Condor! That's so nice, but I don't think I can leave my cast…"

"Wow, Sir! I'll go if Sonny doesn't go…"

"Chad, Sonny. This is mandatory. For both of you."

_Crap, _Sonny thought. _This should be fun. Three weeks alone with that jerk. If we survive this I'll be surprised._

_**Crap,**_ Chad thought. _**I want to go by myself! I don't want to be stuck with her for three weeks.**_

A full three weeks starting tomorrow. Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe stuck together in Spain. Woo hoo.

**What did you think? Hate it? Love it? Your thoughts are really important to me. It makes me a better writer. Please review! (Oh, by the way, neither Sonny or Chad 'like' each other. Everything in SWAC has happened EXCEPT falling for the falls. Chad NEVER asked Sonny out in my story, kay?) **


	2. Chapter 2

A Night In Spain

A/N: Hello again! I actually wrote this pretty quickly. My story mode just clicked on, and I had to write. So I hope you like it! By the way, I think that as Sonny's best friend, Lucy should be in the story. So that's why she's in here (Just a little bit). Okay, I'm done. Read on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Sadly :(**

Sonny walked through the airport, shaking her head. She was on the phone with Lucy, her best friend from Wisconsin. "Luce, I want to go to Spain _so_ bad! I just don't want Chad to go. All he's gonna do is flirt with spanish girls and leave… me… alone…" she trailed off. "Actually, maybe that's a good thing."

"Why?"

"Because then I can explore without him. It will be like I'm alone!"

"Son, I really hope that works. Now I have to go. My mom is yelling at me to get off the phone."

"Okay, Lucy. I'll call you when I'm in Spain!"

"Kay. Bye!"

Sonny hung up smiling. She loved Lucy. She could put Sonny in such a good mood. Smiling, Sonny turned a corner. Then her smile disappeared.

"Chad."

He smirked. "Sonny."

She didn't say anything back. Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Flight 825 departing to Barcelona is boarding now."

The gates next to them opened and both Sonny and Chad walked to the doorway. Unfortunately, the door could only fit one person at a time.

"Move, Random!"

"Jerkthrob!"

"Weirdo!"

"Drama King!"

"I take that as a compliment."

"Excuse me?" A security guard was standing there, staring at them. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Monroe, huge fan, but you have to move."

"I'm trying ma'am. But he-" she looked at Chad suggestively. "Is blocking me."

"I am no-" Chad began to say, but the security guard interrupted.

"Mr. Cooper, you must move so that Ms. Monroe can get through." She turned to Sonny. "Can I have an autograph?"

"Oh, sure! What's your name?"

"Madge."

"Like one of my characters on So Random! You know-"

Chad interrupted. "I'll give you an autograph, too."

"Oh, no, that's alright. I'm not a fan of Mackenzie Falls." Madge said.

Chad's jaw dropped and Sonny laughed. "Me neither," Sonny said, still laughing.

"Wait a minute," Chad said angrily. "You like So Random! but NOT MACKENZIE FALLS?"

"Uh, yes."

Chad looked ready to cry. Sonny handed the autograph to Madge, still laughing, and said, "I'm sorry. He doesn't deal with rejection well."

Madge shock her head. "Drama actors…"

Sonny laughed even harder. "It was… so… nice meeting you… Madge," she choked out.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Monroe," Madge waved as they boarded, smiling.

"So," Sonny said as the sat in their first class seats.

"Monroe?" Chad said quietly, a hand over his eyes. "Shut up."

"Whatever you say, Chad." Sonny put her headphones on as the plane took off, still smiling.

For an hour, Sonny listened to music, thinking about everything she was going to do when they landed in Spain. She looked over at Chad and realized that he fell asleep sometime during the hour. She smiled and then realized that she didn't get to prank him today. Now seemed like a good time. She smiled and leaned down.

"Chad," she said.

"Hmm…" was all he said.

"You fell asleep watching so Random! again."

"So? You and I watch it all the time, mom."

Sonny shook with laughter. YES! She KNEW he watched So Random! "Yeah, but you're late for filming!"

He jerked awake. "I'm late! Oh my god. I'm late!" he yelled. Everyone turned around to stare at him. Sonny burst out laughing and he glanced at her, confusion on his face. Then he looked around and said, "Not funny, Sonny."

She laughed even harder. "Yes it was! You sounded like that freaking rabbit from Alice in Wonderland!" She laughed again. She thought about telling that she knew he watched So Random! but thought against it. He didn't seem to remember that part, and she could keep that as blackmail for later.

"I'm going to get you back."

"Whatever." She said smiling.

They both leaned back, and Sonny put her headphones back on.

Sometime in the next few hours, Sonny fell asleep. Chad, expecting to prank Sonny before he got on the plane, pulled out a can of whipped cream from his carry on. He gently lifted the headphones off her head and sprayed them with whipped cream. He put them back, snapping the headphones against her ears. They were the old kind that you used to get before earbuds came out, so they really did snap against her ears. She yelled and pulled them out. She smacked him on the arm.

"Chad!"

"Told you I'd get you back." She smacked him again. A stewardess came over.

"Excuse me," she said, smiling. "Please keep the noise down."

"No problem," Sonny said. "Oh, and can you bring me a wet paper towel?"

The stewardess nodded.

"Thank you!" Sonny said when she returned. She wiped off her headphones. She then glared at Chad until he said, "Stop! Now we're even." She turned away, looking at the window.

Chad must have fallen back asleep, because when the plane was landing another stewardess came over.

"Excuse me ma'am. But you should probably wake up your boyfriend." Sonny looked over at Chad. Yep. Definitely asleep.

"Oh, thank you, but he's not my boy-" Sonny cut off. The stewardess had left. Huh.

"Chad," Sonny said. He didn't move. "Chad," Sonny said again, shaking him. She grabbed the pillow she had gotten sometime during the nine hour flight. "Chad!" she said, hitting him with the pillow.

"I'm awake!" he yelled.

"Now you are," Sonny said, rolling her eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Barcelona," she said happily.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Reasonibly long, right? I hope you guys like it! Also, if anyone can give me any information on Barcelona, it would be greatly appreciated. Review, and tell me what you think about the story, my other stories, even this season of Sonny With A Chance. Review!**


End file.
